hackslashminefandomcom-20200214-history
Bug Compendium
Bug Reporting Please post any bugs you've discovered on this page! Failure to comply with the above will result in errors not getting fixed! Frizzil and pre-release testers will move errors that have been addressed for the coming patch to the "Resolved" section. Known Bugs (v0.5.3) 'Resolved' *Not complaining, but... Bows, at least as a Hunter, suddenly do the same melee damage as their ranged attack would, rather than your base unequipped damage. *On multiplayer, when leaving a server and rejoining it, any mobs that were near the player will become invincible to melee weapons. This only happens to mobs that were near the player before leaving the server. Wands/spells still work on the mobs, though. (Tested with a mace, sword, and various wands outside 2 different towers.) (This may have to do with startup lag, as your character is still being loaded into the game... could someone test this for regular Minecraft? I'll look into it) ~ Frizzil (TheWhitePony)' The game will recognise you as using fists when you start playing, just switch to another item and back to fix it. *Probably has something to do with every item's custom enchantments, doesn't really need a fix IMO. *When entering first entering Hack/Mine, if I do not switch to any other windows, I can use 1-9 to switch between items in my hotbar fine; this breaks as soon as I switch to any other window and requires a restart to "fix". Issue is present in both SSP and SMP. *Stop switching windows then, this could probably be a bug with Minecraft in general and not the mod. 'Unresolved' *When in a tower, you can exploit the lightning spell by looking at the room above you then casting it-- hitting everything directly above you including the floors above the one you're looking at. *Occaisonally exploding arrows leave their explosion behind, creating a kind of "force field", if you will, that pushes you away without damaging you. I have done this twice on two different computers. *Not all items appear in inventory when slecting items like chests. There's more bag space in the inventory that is useable than is shown in chests. *In some dungeons, the chests generated in some rooms are at the ceiling underneath the unbreakable blocks. *When placing an unstackable item in a chest, then destroying the chest, the item will duplicate. It is due to the item being recorded as having a stack size of 0, effectively making it infinite. (I believe this was fixed wasn't it? If someone else can confirm the fix, please move to Resolved.) *In game, when holding the L.Shift button for skills it seems that the game briefly switches back to the item hotbar, this can be frustrating when playing the ranger class because your Multi-shot's charge may be cut short and you end up shooting the 3 arrows less than a block in front of you. *"The End" refuses to load. At first you get presented the "Saving Areas" message, then the screen just goes black. 'Experience Bugs' *Any monsters killed by the mages lightning bolt skill drop no experience, the bolt appears to destroy items, and it also injures other players even when pvp is disabled. *Monster killed by "Noxious Fumes" Spell, which is obtained from various Wands, do not yield experience to the player. *When using the mage skill, charge bolt, at close range to enemies, each bolt that hits the monster as it dies counts as a kill. This causes much more experience to be gained than normal, and many items to drop from a single mob. 'Unconfimed Bugs (Or no error code supplied)' *Sometimes, all of the spawners in a tower will be pig spawners. The ladders will be dropped on the ground as an item, and the rewards chest will be empty, and the wool on the top floor will be white. The tower may be totally dark, and may be very short. (May be caused by going towards it at high speeds - mage teleporting) *While setting up a server for SMP, you enter the game with 1 HP, and die continuously before you can choose a class, and if you switch to creative mode, the game crashes. (Need error message!) this is why you need to set up a new world. *Sometimes, when you place or destroy a block in a tower, all or most of the blocks in the tower become invisible (Screenies and details would be helpful. Which blocks were placed/destroyed? How frequently?) 'Third-Party Software / Mod Compatability Bugs' *A server was set up over hamachi, and everything worked fine for a while, but after a while, the hosts game started to be disconected whenever the host opened a chest, and the players soon discovered that obtaining items, using a crafting table, or pretty much anything to do with his inventory, would cause the hosts client to completly crash, wheras another player was able to continue playing without any oddities whatsoever. Client was playing Minecraft on the same machine the server was hosted on. *In the Technic pack, in which this mod is included, any enchantmets+potion effect text is missing. For example, enchanting a gold sword will yield a succesful enchantment but with NO description text (it just says Golden Sword).I believe that this is exlusive to Technic as a recent bug fix seemed to have the potential to do this, however I remain uncertain as i'm not possesing of a regular modded minecraft. Edit: Regular Modded Minecraft User here. Bug persists. Enchanted my Diamond Pickaxe. See only glow, no description. No i don't have any other Mods. '-TheWhitePony *His computer probably couldn't handle the game and server at the same time. I'm willing to bet his character data has been corrupted due to running both at the same time. Unless you give an error code, there is no way to help here except by trying to delete the servers player data for his character. 'Crash Screenshots' Ess then zero.png|Less then zero (random) Bad packet.png|Bad packet Id's (There are more error regarding packets) gzip.png|Not in Gzip (mostly chests?) Longer ten.png|Longer then 45(random) Magical.png|Magical not read well (due the enchants?) mob spawn.png|Mob spawn wasnt correct(random) Inherited Minecraft Bugs *Sometimes shadowlike blocks appear near walls, but they usually disappear after a few seconds. *Entire areas within dungeons will appear unlit, despite having torches. *When a pool generates, it may open a tower wall or leave unusual blocks floating in the air *General monster behavior in SMP is buggy. *Slimes cannot get out of 1 block deep water. Category:General